


Mudshovel

by ohhHannie



Series: Men of Letter's Bunker Is For Lovers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), First Time writing Smut, Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhHannie/pseuds/ohhHannie
Summary: Smut that I promised.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Men of Letter's Bunker Is For Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Mudshovel

**Author's Note:**

> Mudshovel, a song by Staind.
> 
> First time writing smut, sorry.

Dean dropped Castiel on his bed. He couldn't help but bite his lip at the way Castiel looked on his sheets.

"The door," Castiel murmured between kisses.

"Right," Dean went to close the door. He himself had no idea how he managed to open the door in the first place. "Now," he clapped his hands together, "Where were we?"

All he got as a response from Castiel was his giggles.

Since Dean was already naked, he started helping Castiel remove his clothes. He didn't want to waste any time on unbuttoning his pyjama top, so instead, he pulled it over Castiel's head, while Castiel removed the bottom on his own.

As soon as he was done, he leaned forward to capture Castiel's lips, once again. They fought for dominance just for kicks. Both of them knew who was in control.

Castiel wiggled under Dean's weight to get comfy and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean's hands were all over Castiel's body. From his face to his shoulders, his waist to his knees.

"I know this isn't your real form but," Dean started to leave butterfly kisses all over Castiel's body. "You," his neck, "are," his shoulders, "beau-", right on his hearth, "-tiful," and finally, his belly.

Dean's emerald eyes found Castiel's ocean blues.

Castiel's hands reached for Dean's face. He cupped Dean's face smoothly, traced his fingers on Dean's eyelids, his nose, his cheeks where his freckles were most visible and finally his lips. His right hand found it's way to Dean's neck while his left hand focused on his parted lips.

"You are the only beauty I see, Dean."

Castiel watched as Dean's face flushed red. He placed both his hands behind Dean's ears, his ears were red too, and pulled him into a hot make-out session. Dean lowered himself on his elbows to control his balance better, while Castiel spread his legs to make room for Dean.

Castiel felt his face burn up as Dean started to suck on his neck.

"Dean, you do realize that I cannot heal them, right?" Castiel reasoned.

"That's what I want," was the only response from Dean.

When Dean was done with leaving marks around Castiel's neck, he pecked Castiel's lips before he places his fingers on Castiel's mouth.

"Lick," he pushed in the first finger. "I need to prepare you and I don't have a lube."

Castiel obeyed, first started with kitten licks then sucking the one finger all the way. Dean added the second finger, then the third one after a few minutes. Castiel seems to enjoy himself, Dean thought.

"Enough," Dean pulled his hands away from Castiel's face. "Tell me if it hurts too much," then he pushed the first finger into Castiel's entrance.

"I do not feel anything," Castiel spoke after some time, not giving any emotion.

"What?" That made Dean stop what was he doing.

"You told me to tell you if it hurts too much, but this does not hurt me at all. I endured much worse pain than this, Dean. I was a warrior in Heaven, as you kn-"

"Stop! I get it. So you want me to fasten this phase?"

Castiel nodded without saying a thing.

"Wow..." Dean was speechless, but he continued anyway. He added the second finger, followed by the third one. He only heard Castiel hissed one time, but then all voices were gone, except Dean's hard breathing.

"Ok, I'm starting to get this feeling you don't feel the pleasure as well, so I'm gonna skip this part."

"Yes, please," Castiel's answer left Dean speechless once again, so he removed his fingers with stubbornness and aligned himself with Castiel's entrance.

"If you don't feel anything this time too, I'm going to leave this room."

"I believe I am going to feel it this time because with you being above the average size in human males it’s probably going to be hard to pu-"

"Cas, just shut up," with that, Dean pushed himself into Castiel. It took him two more thrusts to be able to fully sheathed in Castiel.

"Are you feeling this?" Dean gave a weak thrust.

"Yes..." Castiel's voice was raucous and shaky. He was so lost in the feeling he was experiencing for the first time. With the sex he’d had with April, he was the one delivering it, but this time, he was the one receiving. The truth was, in Castiel's opinion, receiving was the better option. "I can feel you, Dean."

"Good," Dean gave a hard push this time, "because I want you to feel all of it, all of me."

Dean placed Castiel's legs over his shoulders to gain more control over the rhythm. He always liked this position, it gave him more access to a harder and faster banging, also, he knew that he would be able to find Castiel's prostate in this position more easily. Within a few tries, Castiel announced to Dean that he found his sweet spot.

"What is this feeling?" This time, Castiel was breathless too.

This place I'm touching," one hard thrust and a high pitched moan from Castiel, "is your sweet spot. It helps you to get more pleasure."

Castiel's mouth was left open, his eyes closed, his toes curling behind Dean's head, his hands gripping both Dean's shoulders, like trying to leave his handprint once again.

If Castiel was a painting in an art museum, Dean would spend his hours standing in front of the painting, staring, admiring, examining, even though he was not fond of museums at all.

Dean grabbed Castiel's junk and gave it a few tugs.

"Do this, I want to see you jerking off," and so he did as he was told.

Noticing Castiel's legs were shaking due to the numbness their position gave, Dean lowered Castiel's legs to around his waist and made him wrap them around.

After a few thrusts, Castiel came with a muffled scream swallowed by Dean's mouth, Dean tried so hard to keep kissing Castiel, but him being so close to his release, he started to make weird noises over Castiel's lips. When he ultimately came, he was sure he would have laughed his ass off if he were to hear the porny sounds he made.

He collapsed on top of Castiel, with all his weight on him, because he knew Castiel could handle it like he did millions of times before.

Castiel wrapped Dean up with all his limbs and gave him a peck on his forehead.

"That was the best sex I fucking ever had and even better than using a mud shovel."

"Mud shovel*? What is that?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Mud shovel is the term used to describe any long, hard tool that is used to perform anal sex.


End file.
